Facilities
Facility – A card type representing installations throughout the galaxy. There are three kinds of facilities: outposts, headquarters, and stations. (These are not considered separate card types.) • Your outpost represents a remote space facility where your personnel, ships, and equipment may report for duty, and where ships may dock and be repaired. • A headquarters represents an affiliation’s center of government on its homeworld, where both players’ personnel, ships, and equipment may report for duty. • A station represents any one of a variety of installations such as mining stations, colonies, etc. The Cardassian origin mining facilities of the same design as Deep Space 9 are referred to collectively as “Nors” and are always used in conjunction with another card type, sites. Stations do not allow reporting, docking, or repairs unless specified by game text on the station or its sites. Card references to the “outpost phase” mean the facility phase. However, card references to the outposts (or stations) themselves do not include other facilities. For example, a Spacedock may be played only on an outpost, not on a station or headquarters. Seeding and building facilities – Seedable facilities seed during the facility seed phase unless otherwise specified (e.g., Deep Space 9). Most outposts state “seed one” in game text, allowing each player to seed only one copy of that Outpost card. A few just say “seed,” allowing you to seed multiple copies. Additional copies may be built during the play phase if the game text allows it, using your normal card play. The game text of eac? headquarters (and some stations) specifies that it is not duplicatable. A station that is not so labelled may be seeded or built in multiple. See unique and universal You may seed facilities (and build stations and headquarters) of any affiliation regardless of the affiliation(s) you are playing. All outposts that read “Seed one if playing affiliation OR build...” have received errata and now read “Seed one OR build...” You may build an outpost where you have a compatible ENGINEER of the specified affiliation or species at a suitable mission location. See affiliation and species Facilities may seed only in their native quadrant (but may be built during the play phase in any quadrant, if appropriate). You may seed or build an outpost only at a mission (either planet or space, belonging to either player) with a matching affiliation icon (unless the outpost’s text specifies otherwise, such as the Neutral Outpost). You may not seed or build any outpost at any homeworld mission, regardless of affiliation icon, unless a card or rule specifies otherwise (e.g., a Borg Outpost may be built at an assimilated planet, even a homeworld). A headquarters may be seeded or built only on the specified homeworld. Stations may be established only at the locations specified on the cards. You may not seed or build any facility at a location where you already have a facility, unless one allows another to “co-exist” there (e.g., Chamber of Ministers). (However, you could have two facilities at a location as a result of moving or commandeering one.) Most facilities (including all outposts) are conceptually located “in space,” even when seeded or built at a planet location. (A few, such as headquarters, specify that they are seeded or built on a planet.) Only space facilities allow ships to dock. Using facilities – You may not use your opponent’s outposts (or operate their SHIELDS, transporters, holodecks, or other features), unless a card allows it. Both players may use headquarters and stations, regardless of ownership, unless otherwise specified. Your cards must be compatible with a facility (except a Nor) to report to, dock at, or enter the facility. They may report to or dock at any Nor according to the text of its site cards. They may board a Nor and exit from any facility even if incompatible with the facility. (See beaming) Whenever you have personnel or ships aboard (or docked at) a facility, stack them on top of the appropriate site (for a Nor) or underneath the Facility card (for any other facility). Stack personnel aboard a ship docked at an outpost underneath the Ship card; stack personnel aboard the outpost itself between the Ship card and the Outpost card. For personnel to use a planet facility (such as by scoring points at a Colony), you must indicate that they are “in” the facility by stacking the Away Team under the Facility card, rather than on top of the Mission card. All facilities have transporters, unless otherwise specified. However, you may not beam cards (except tribbles) to, from, or within a Nor unless a card allows it. See beaming All outposts allow ships to dock. Other space facilities allow docking only if specified in their text (or the text of a docking site). When docked at a space facility, a ship is protected by the extension of 50% of the facility’s SHIELDS (the number is added to the docked ship’s DEFENSE total; the facility’s SHIELDS are not reduced), but may not attempt missions or fire its WEAPONS, even in retaliation. Ships cannot dock at a planet facility and receive no protection from its SHIELDS. Damaged ships may be repaired by docking at an outpost or Docking Pylons site for a period of time. See repair No other facilities can make repairs unless specified in their game text. Control of facilities – When you seed or build a facility, you control it, and it is under the control of the affiliation whose icon is printed on the card, regardless of the affiliations you are playing or treaties in effect. (Empok Nor seeds uncontrolled.) Thus, Deep Space 9 is under Bajoran control when you seed it, even if you are playing Federation (with or without a treaty). When you commandeer a Nor, it is under the control of the commandeering affiliation. For example, if you commandeer your opponent’s Deep Space 9 with your Romulan Away Team, its affiliation changes to Romulan, as though it were printed on the card. (Though it is flipped to the Terok Nor side, its affiliation is not Cardassian.) See Ore Processing Unit Reporting cards for duty – When a facility (or its site) allows you to report a card for duty, you may do so only if that card and the facility are both in their native quadrant. Equipment cards are native to all quadrants and thus may report to any appropriate facility that is in its native quadrant. You may report any compatible cards to your outpost. Ships report docked. Headquarters cards allow both players to report any compatible cards and to use the game text on the headquarters card. Reporting is not restricted to the cards listed on a Headquarters card, such as Cardassian Guls and Legates, which may report for free. (See characteristics.) Ships report in orbit of the planet. You may report cards to sites only in accordance with the text of the Station and Site cards (matching affiliation, compatible, or “regardless of affiliation”; if not specified, compatibility is not required). Each site lists in its game text what kinds of cards may report to that site (personnel classifications, types of equipment, staffing requirements for ships). Ships report docked at an appropriate docking site. Reporting cards to any site is allowed only if that Nor has at least one docking site. Stations without sites (such as Colony and Deep Space Station K-7) do not allow cards to report unless the station itself has text explicitly allowing reporting. Battle – Facilities participate in battle and are damaged or destroyed in the same manner as ships. See battle – ship, damage. When a facility is destroyed, all personnel aboard or “in” the facility are killed. Ships docked at the facility are not destroyed (except those landed on Docking Pads).